The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus and a recording medium.
The recent dramatic developments in technologies such as the mobile terminal communication speed and storage capacity and display screen precision has enabled video content such as movies and television dramas to be easily downloaded and watched on a mobile terminal. Examples of technologies relating to the management of such video content include the following.
For example, JP 2002-325241A proposes utilizing high picture quality/high audio quality movie and television program data produced by professionals by creating a database of movies and television programs that have already been released or broadcast. More specifically, JP 2002-325241A describes a download system that allows a user to access and download a given part of audio data and moving image data in a video work, which the user can utilize as a standby screen, a ringtone or the like in a mobile terminal.
Further, JP 2007-528056T discloses a technology that automatically includes link data associated with one or more pieces of content that are associated with scene content data. It is noted that JP 2007-528056T also describes linking the scene content data (the captured images) with GPS position information (imaging location information).